Milenio de Plata
by Haruka Tenoh Areldenar de Adei
Summary: Una visión de lo que pudo ser el final del Reino de la Luna
1. Prologo

**El Milenio de Plata**

Fic escrito por Haruka Ten'ou Areldenar de Adei

**Prólogo**

Cuentan los ancianos que hace ya más de mil años existió un Reino en la Luna. Aquel pequeño satélite de la Tierra, aquella perla envuelta de negrura, fue avanzando económica, política y socialmente y entabló tratados de paz con los planetas que le rodeaban. Contactó con Mercurio, Marte, Júpiter, Venus, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón y todos aceptaron el pacto de paz. El Reino de la Luna, al contar con más tecnología y un reino bien establecido, se convirtió en la capital del sistema, que se denominó Milenio de Plata en honor al color de los cabellos de la soberana, la Reina Serenity.

El Reino de la Luna también intentó que la Tierra se uniera al Milenio pero los humanos de la Tierra rechazaron la oferta de la Luna porque tenían miedo de que los habitantes de los demás planetas quisieran colonizarles y tiranizarles. El Milenio de Plata se fue olvidando de la Tierra y comenzó a desarrollarse de forma próspera. Creó una milicia comunitaria, cuyos representantes eran las Sailor Senshi, un escuadrón de Guerreros compuesto por la princesa heredera de cada planeta. Las princesas eran llevadas desde su más tierna infancia al Palacio de la Luna, donde eran entrenadas con dureza y disciplina para convertirlas en Guerreros. Tenían mucha fuerza y un poder mágico superior al de cualquier habitante del Milenio de Plata, eran un grupo de combate invencible.

Y de esta manera se vivieron años de esplendor, bailes a la luz de las estrellas, días repletos de luz y calor y noches llenas de romántico misticismo.

La paz duró poco. La leyenda dice que Caos, un ente oscuro proveniente del espacio exterior, quiso apoderarse del sistema solar. Los mismísimos dioses tuvieron que salir del paraíso para combatir aquel ente malvado, dotando a cada Guerrero del dominio de un elemento de la naturaleza, poder, fuerza y valor y a la Reina de la Luna un mágico Cristal de Plata capaz de obrar milagros. Dicen que la luz de aquella joya dotada de misterio simbolizaba la seguridad del Reino. El Milenio de Plata viviría mientras aquel frágil cristal conservara su luz.

Caos fue derrotado pero su semilla se instaló en los Planetas Exteriores, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón, convirtiendo a las Outer Senshi, las Guerreros de esos planetas, en seres crueles, codiciosos, en guerreros sedientas de sangre que serían capaces de vender su alma al diablo a cambio de poder.

Fue tal su ambición que las cuatro, dirigidas por Guerrero Saturno, diosa de la destrucción, y formando un bloque sólido y unido por el odio, dieron un golpe de estado en la Luna. Tuvo lugar una cruenta batalla entre las Inner Senshi, las guerreros de los planetas cálidos, y las Outer Senshi.

Y el odio se habría apoderado del Milenio de Plata si en el último momento no hubiera aparecido una luz blanca, virginal, cegadora y sublime que destruyó el Caos que reinaba en los corazones de sus Guerreros. La Reina Serenity, con su belleza sobrenatural, el vestido flotando contra el viento y sus cabellos refulgentes bañados por la luz de los planetas, había usado el Cristal de Plata. Los abuelos cuentan a sus nietos que aquéllos que presenciaron la batalla lloraron al ver aquella luz serena. Y que después sólo hubo silencio.

La paz volvió al Milenio de Plata pero la Reina Serenity no perdonó la traición cometida por aquellas 4 Guerreros. Las sumió en un Sueño Eterno del que no despertarían jamás. Las Inner Senshi depositaron a las Outer Senshi en cámaras de cristal, en los palacios de sus respectivos planetas, y juraron no despertarlas a menos que el Milenio de Plata dependiera de ello.

Más allá de las fronteras del Milenio de Plata se creó un reino paralelo al de la Luna: el Reino Oscuro. Envidiaba la buena salud de la que gozaba el Milenio de Plata y atacó en numerosas ocasiones al Reino de Serenity, con demonios y seres procedentes de los más tenebrosos rincones del infierno. Poco a poco el Cristal de Plata fue perdiendo su luminosidad, adoptando un color grisáceo, presagio de que la situación se hacía crítica.

La Reina Serenity llamó a la Guardia. Las Inner Senshi aparecieron ante su soberana y agacharon la cabeza solemnemente, hincando una rodilla en el suelo como señal de respeto. Serenity sonrió. Las Guerreros habían demostrado ser una fuerza de combate insuperable, una única fuerza física y mental. Aquellas cuatro mujeres compartían un vínculo que iba más allá de la amistad, más allá del amor. Exponían su vida a la muerte para protegerla a ella y a su familia. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo al Cristal de Plata y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, luchando por salir.

Había visto en el Cristal que esta vez el enemigo era diferente, más poderoso. Dudó. No sabía si saldrían con bien de ésta y... tomó una decisión, esperando con todo su corazón no haberse equivocado. Escoltada por las Inner Senshi se dirigió a los Planetas Exteriores.

Primero se dirigió a Urano, el planeta del viento. Sin su protectora el planeta se había convertido en un lugar árido, desértico, donde el viento imponía sus normas a una gente que había sido abandonada tiempo atrás. Serenity sintió remordimientos ya que cuando selló a las Outer Senshi al Sueño Eterno, también acabó con las Princesas de aquellos planetas. Y las luchas contra los demonios y su propia codicia habían dado de lado a la gente de aquellos planetas consumidos por el hambre y la guerra.

Guerrero Venus, la líder de las Inner Senshi notó que su Reina temblaba y, al levantar la vista, vio que sus mejillas brillaban bajo la luz de los satélites de Urano. ¿Lágrimas?

Júpiter dio el primer paso y depositó las manos sobre la urna de cristal que contenía el cuerpo de Guerrero Urano, cuya mente vagaba por las tierras del Sueño. Marte y Mercurio la imitaron, dejando que la energía se acumulara sobre el cristal. Venus puso la mano en el hombro de su Soberana.

"Es lo correcto", musitó.

Entonces, Serenity, suspirando apesadumbrada, depositó las manos al lado de las de Venus, en la urna.

Apareció sobre el cristal una luz dorada y Guerrero Urano abrió los ojos. Serenity no vio restos de Caos en aquella confundida mirada verde. Sonrió aliviada.

Se dirigieron al planeta Neptuno, donde el Palacio era el único edificio que asomaba entre las furiosas olas y los cantos de las sirenas. Repitieron la operación esperando que, al despertar, no hubiera rastro de Caos en la Guerrero de los Océanos. Una luz verdeazulada apareció sobre el cristal de la urna en la que reposaba Neptuno y una joven de ojos azules despertó tras decenas de años de inactividad.

La Reina Serenity dirigió una mirada al Cristal de Plata, que poco a poco iba perdiendo su luz y su poder a medida que los demonios iban entrando en el Milenio de Plata y atacaban los planetas y sus satélites. Se preguntó si también debía despertar a Plutón y a Saturno. Plutón era la Guardiana del Tiempo y el Espacio, tenía un poder desconocido y una forma de actuar llena de misterios. Plutón nunca dio explicaciones a nadie sobre su comportamiento y fue la más sanguinaria durante la Guerra. Y Saturno, la Guerrero de la Destrucción, el Mesías del Silencio... sus poderes eran incalculables. Ella sola podía destruir un planeta entero con un ligero movimiento de la Vara del Silencio, aquella gran hoja afilada que blandía su mano derecha como si de la Guadaña de la mismísima Muerte se tratase.

Guerrero Mercurio le había confesado en una charla hacía unas semanas, que sólo la energía de todas las Guerreros del sistema solar sería capaz de vencer la oleada de terror que les amenazaba y que la unión de sus energías podría renovar el espíritu del Cristal de Plata. Guerrero Mercurio siempre fue la más inteligente, la más cerebral. Confió en que en esta ocasión tampoco se equivocase.

Se dirigió al Planeta Plutón y, con la ayuda de las Inner Senshi, de Urano y de Neptuno, despertaron a la Guardiana del Tiempo.

La Reina Serenity dirigió la vista, con terror, a los anillos que protegían Saturno. ¿Sería correcto despertarla?

Sintió una mano en el hombro y un cálido apretón. Guerrero Marte, la líder espiritual de su Guardia Personal. No necesitó mirarla para comprender que debía hacerlo. Era la única forma de salvar el Milenio de Plata.

Y la leyenda cuenta detalladamente cómo el aura benefactora de las Guerreros del Milenio de Plata, unida de nuevo, pudo regenerar el Cristal de Plata y traer la paz al Reino de la Luna. Y cómo la Reina decidió dar una segunda oportunidad a las Outer Senshi, pues vio que en sus corazones ya no quedaba rastro de Caos.

Pero cuando los niños preguntan a sus abuelos cómo pudo llegar a caer el Milenio de Plata los maduros ojos de sus mayores se llenan de sombras y recuerdan cuánto abarcaban las ruinas del Palacio de la Luna, las flores muertas del jardín, las fuentes rotas, cómo aparecían los cadáveres mutilados de los soldados, los cuerpos sin vida de las Guerreros, de la Familia Real... y el lento descenso de la Guadaña de la Muerte sobre un Milenio nacido para brillar. Así nació la leyenda.


	2. El nacimiento de las herederas

**El Milenio de Plata**

Fic escrito por Haruka Ten'ou Areldenar de Adei

**Capítulo 1. El nacimiento de las herederas**

La Reina Serenity se encontraba descansando en sus aposentos. Estaba sentada frente a la ventana, contemplando cómo el agua brotaba feliz de la fuente que presidía los jardines reales. La fuente era hermosa, en el centro tenía una figura, representaba a la Serenity que fundó el Milenio de Plata, la primera de una larga saga. En la mano llevaba un cristal, de cuya base salía el agua, azul bajo el reflejo del planeta Tierra. Levantó la vista hacia aquella enorme bola cyan y blanca y pensó en sus habitantes.

Qué necios... vivían egocéntricamente en su primitivismo y se habían olvidado de que más allá de su atmósfera había planetas con vida inteligente. Mejor. No quería mezclarse con aquellos bárbaros que comían con las manos, vivían en cuevas mugrientas y maltrataban a sus mujeres. Lamentó haber enviado un embajador a la Tierra con un tratado de paz. Los habitantes de la Tierra, aquellos terrestres, pensaron que el emisario era un loco y lo exiliaron al desierto, donde perdieron el contacto con él. Serenity no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar la vida de ningún miembro de su corte para sacar a aquellos cavernícolas de sus sucias viviendas y sus lamentables existencias.

De repente escuchó un llanto, primero suave, como un lamento, luego más fuerte y vigoroso. Sonrió para sí y se acercó a la cuna, donde un precioso bebé de ojos grandes y azules y sedoso cabello plateado lloraba a pleno pulmón reclamando alimento.

Serenity cogió a la Pequeña Dama en brazos. La niña apenas tenía los 7 meses y su llanto era digno de un miembro de la realeza. Suspiró feliz pensando que, después de años de batalla y establecimiento de alianzas, su reino, el Milenio de Plata, se había convertido en lo que siempre soñó. Un lugar próspero y pacífico. Hacía años que no había ataques que requirieran la participación de las Guerreros. Y se alegró por sus fieles Guardianes, sus fieras guerreras, sus amigas. Ahora ya todas eran madres.

Lady Marte se casó siendo muy joven con un joven príncipe de su planeta. Hacía poco más de 10 meses que había nacido su primera hija. En una charla con la Guerrero del Fuego, ésta le contó que la joven Rei ya caminaba y hablaba... y que demostraba tener un fuerte temperamento porque cuando se enfadaba no había quien la hiciera callar. Serenity suprimió una risita cuando se dio cuenta de que la Pequeña Dama se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

"Otra Serenity para la familia," pensó, rememorando aquel cálido día de junio, cuando entre gritos de dolor se dio cuenta de que la princesa heredera del Reino de la Luna ya había nacido. Sintió lágrimas en los ojos al recordar a su marido, difunto ya. Una larga enfermedad le había arrebatado a su amor de juventud, a la única persona por la que había luchado y vivido todos estos años... La pequeña Serenity era todo lo que le quedaba de él y no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño. Dejó el bebé pausadamente en la cuna, conteniendo la respiración cuando vio que la Pequeña Dama se movía en sueños, con temor a despertarla.

En los últimos cuatro meses habían nacido, respectívamente, Ami, la princesa de Mercurio, Minako, la princesa de Venus y Makoto, la princesa de Júpiter. Suspiró al recordar a los padres de Makoto. Guerrero Júpiter y su marido, el General de la Guardia de Ganímedes habían muerto recientemente, cuando la nave espacial en la que viajaban se desintegró al colisionar, de forma accidental, contra un cinturón de asteroides.

Dentro de unos días se celebraría la fiesta en conmemoración del nacimiento de la princesa heredera del Reino de la Luna y sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar que una de sus mejores amigas no iba a poder asistir. Tampoco sabía si asistiría Guerrero Mercurio, porque su hija se encontraba débil de salud. En cambio, estaba segura de que podría volver a ver a las Outer Senshi de nuevo. Sus hijas ya tenían un par de años de edad. No podía esconder sus reservas hacia aquellas Guerreros misteriosas pues, aunque no dudaba de su fidelidad, eran conocidas por su crueldad y su fuerza.

Las trompetas anunciaron su entrada en el Salón Principal del Palacio. Al abrirse las puertas una luz cegadora le impidió ver las escaleras que tenía a sus pies. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y sus tímpanos a la música, suave y atrayente, comenzó a bajar las escaleras. La Reina Serenity caminó con paso firme y seguro por las escalinatas que daban al Salón de Baile. Ya había llegado todo el mundo. Buscó con la mirada a sus Guerreros y sonrió al localizarlas al fondo de la Sala, cerca del balcón.

No vio a Lady Mercurio... seguramente Ami se había puesto peor. Decidió enviar al día siguiente una nota expresando sus deseos de mejora hacia la pequeña heredera tanto a Lady Mercurio como a su esposo, el capitán de la guardia de mensajeros, Hermes.

Marte, como siempre, estaba despampanante, con un vestido rojo ajustado hasta la cintura, suelto y pomposo desde la cintura hasta los tobillos. Llevaba un rubí engarzado a un broche plateado en el pecho, regalo de su marido. Sonrió al verla y le dedicó una cortesía, con aquel encanto apasionado que sólo el fuego de su carácter le confería. Ares, su marido, respetado príncipe de uno de los territorios más extensos de Marte, la escoltaba solícito. La reciente paternidad brillaba en sus ojos como las estrellas en el firmamento y la fiereza de su mirada dejaba entrever lo orgulloso que se sentía.

Lady Venus dio un paso al frente al ver a su soberana y esbozó con elegancia y distinción una cortesía. Llevaba un vestido ajustado, largo hasta los pies, entre naranja y dorado, que contrastaba con su cabello rubio, casi blanco y destacaba la voluptuosidad de sus curvas. Sonrió, ligeramente sonrojada al ver que varios soldados, que se acercaban en esos momentos al balcón, la miraban de soslayo sonriéndole. Volcano, príncipe del satélite que lleva su mismo nombre, un hombre alto y corpulento, jorobado y medio tuerto miró con furia a los aduladores. Serenity todavía se sorprendía al ver a tan extraña pareja. ¿Cómo podía la representante de la belleza haberse casado con un hombre tan poco agraciado? Pero... los misterios del amor son insondables, ella misma lo había experimentado. Sonrió pensando en la suerte que había tenido la princesa Minako porque había nacido sin parecerse físicamente a su padre, aunque se arrepintió de tales pensamientos en el acto.

Cogiendo una copa de ponche se encontraba Lady Saturno, acompañada de un gigante de más de dos metros de estatura, cabello oscuro y ojos penetrantes. Era Titán, el terrorífico marido de Guerrero Saturno. Llegaban rumores de que Titán estaba provocando guerras internas en su planeta para llevar a cabo una revolución... pero no eran más que eso: rumores. Sonrió a la dama y se dirigió a los músicos de la orquesta. Estaban tocando una lenta canción de piano y violín, suave, creando la atmósfera perfecta para una reunión de amigos que habían venido a conocer a su futura Reina, acabada de nacer.

De repente, vio a Lady Neptuno, acompañada de Anfítrite, viejo amigo de juventud de la Guerrero de los Mares. Según Serenity los dos hacían muy buena pareja pero se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Neptuno parecían tristes. Una sonrisa agració su elegante y pálido rostro cuando avanzó hacia donde ella estaba y esbozó una grácil cortesía, dejando que su largo vestido de seda aguamarina acariciase el suelo. Le preguntó a la bella dama de Neptuno por sus compañeras y la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca, mezcla de dolor, ira y tristeza. Anfítrite respondió, con voz profunda, aterciopelada y cálida, diciéndole que había visto a Plutón en el balcón, tomando un poco el aire.

La Reina Serenity salió al balcón y vio a Lady Plutón, sola. La madurez tan sólo añadía belleza a aquel rostro teñido por el sol y curtido por las corrientes temporales de las Puertas del Tiempo, de las que apenas salía. Hacía varias semanas que Lord Charon, marido y primo segundo de Plutón había salido del palacio de su planeta y todavía no había vuelto. Aunque se le daba ya por muerto, lo cierto era que no había aparecido su cadáver. El planeta Tierra se reflejó en los grises ojos de Lady Plutón, su cabello azul oscuro relucía con la luz de la noche. Serenity puso una mano en el hombro de Plutón y ésta se dio media vuelta repentínamente, sorprendida. Al identificar a su soberana agachó la cabeza solemnemente y sonrió con tristeza. Estuvieron hablando largo rato, hasta que un cortesano informó a la Reina de que era hora de presentar a la Pequeña Dama en sociedad. Serenity sonrió y fue a buscar a su hija al dormitorio.

Aplausos y ovaciones fueron los primeros sonidos que escuchó la Pequeña Dama al hacer acto de aparición en la Sala de Baile. Le asombraron las luces, el color, los dulces olores y la suave brisa que jugaba con su piel. Estiró las manitas, juguetona, para coger la luz que brillaba en el techo, pero no llegó a coger nada. Hizo pucheros, apenada, pero su madre, percatándose de ello, la acunó dulcemente contra su pecho.

Serenity presentó, con orgullo y alegría a su hija. La futura Reina Serenity, aunque había decidido llamarla familiarmente "Usagi" para que en Palacio nadie la confundiera con su madre.

Lady Urano se acercó a su soberana y cogió a la pequeña Usagi en brazos. La niña, tentada por el azul lazo que llevaba la Guerrero del Viento atado al cuello, se estiró para cogerlo, pero Urano la retuvo entre sus brazos, comentando que la Pequeña Dama era una niña muy alegre y vivaracha. Serenity sonrió orgullosa y le preguntó a Urano por Umbriel, su marido. Lady Urano se encogió de hombros y comentó que hacía meses que no se veían. Al parecer, Umbriel era un casanova consumado que se dedicaba a explorar los diferentes satélites del planeta del viento en busca de damas a las que tentar. Por otro lado, que Umbriel se encontrase o no flirteando con otras , no parecía importarle demasiado a su esposa.

"Qué típico de Umbriel" comentó una marina y delicada voz detrás de Urano.

Lady Neptuno apareció junto a Anfítrite y acarició los plateados mechones de cabello de la Pequeña Dama. Lady Urano devolvió la niña a su madre y sin mediar palabra salió al balcón, cogiendo un vaso de ponche de una mesa cercana. Neptuno sonrió de forma sarcástica y Anfítrite frunció el ceño.

Algo iba mal. Urano y Neptuno eran la mejor pareja de combate del Milenio de Plata y las mejores amigas que podía existir. Lady Júpiter dijo una vez de ellas que era como si se leyeran la mente. Sus ataques conjuntados eran los más devastadores del ejército y su velocidad a la hora de correr era la envidia de las Guerreros. Sin embargo, la soberana vio un destello de odio en los ojos de Lady Urano cuando ésta le dejó a Usagi en sus brazos. No toleraría rencillas entre sus Guerreros, así que pensó discutir el tema con las afectadas en la reunión que tendría con las Outer Senshi al día siguiente en el Salón del Trono.


	3. Decisiones importantes

**El Milenio de Plata**

Escrito por: Tenou Haruka

**Capítulo 2. Decisiones importantes **

**  
**  
Era primera hora de la mañana. Lady Urano caminaba de un lado a otro, nerviosa, por la Sala del Trono, esperando impaciente a que la Soberana del Reino de la Luna hiciera acto de presencia. Plutón se encontraba sentada a la mesa, inmersa en sus propias cavilaciones. Nunca fue una mujer habladora y siempre fue esclava de sus obligaciones en las Puertas del Tiempo. Urano a veces le preguntaba, entre sarcástica y sombría, si Lady Plutón no guardaba un amante secreto tras las Puertas Espacio-Temporales. En esas ocasiones, Plutón la miraba fijamente, con aquellos ojos oscuros como las plumas de un cuervo, diciendo con voz apagada y carente de emociones que éso no era asunto suyo. Lady Neptuno llegó algo más tarde al lugar en el que habían quedado para discutir un asunto muy importante con la Reina Serenity. Dedicó una mueca burlona al ver a Lady Urano dando vueltas por la sala.

"Vas a gastar la suela de los zapatos si sigues así, Urano", comentó con sarcasmo.  
"Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia", repuso la apelada lanzándole una mirada furiosa.  
"Cierto", se encogió de hombros Neptuno, dirigiéndose a la mesa y sentándose al lado de Lady Plutón.  
La Reina Serenity entró en la Sala al mismo tiempo que Lady Saturno, se sentó y se disculpó por su retraso. Al parecer, a la pequeña Usagi le había apetecido tomarse su desayuno algo temprano. Plutón dijo que tenía que volver cuanto antes a su puesto en las Puertas del Tiempo y la Reina contestó que no tardarían mucho en acabar la reunión. Saturno no dijo nada.

"Quiero que vuestras hijas comiencen sus entrenamientos para convertirse en Guerreros dentro de cuatro años." comenzó la Reina, de forma escueta, seria y firme.

Saturno levantó la vista aturdida. "¡Pero si apenas tienen dos años! Son unas niñas, majestad".

La Reina Serenity se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Echó la cortina de terciopelo rosado a un lado y contempló lo que su Reino le ofrecía. El despertar de las flores, los pájaros, el murmullo de las fuentes del jardín, el sol comenzando a despuntar por el horizonte. Aunque Setsuna, la hija de Lady Plutón ya tenía cuatro años, Hotaru, la hija de Saturno, Haruka, la hija de Urano y Michiru, la de Neptuno, apenas sobrepasaban los dos años de edad. Cierto, aún eran pequeñas. Pero, como decía el lema de las Outer Senshi, "a veces son necesarios los sacrificios".

"No pienso dejar que mi hija comience los entrenamientos ahora." se quejó Neptuno. "es demasiado débil como para soportar la dureza de los ejercicios."

"Sí, me han dicho que se parece mucho a su padre", comentó Lady Urano sonriendo dulcemente.

Neptuno le dirigió una mirada furiosa y Serenity interrumpió el inicio de una discusión.

"Basta. He dicho que dentro de cuatro años comenzarán los entrenamientos y así será. Por cierto, Plutón, quiero que traigas a tu hija a Palacio el mes que viene. Y en cuanto Setsuna cumpla los 6 quiero que se instale aquí para instruirse también."

Lady Plutón asintió, obediente. Serenity habría jurado que a Plutón le daba igual que Setsuna comenzara a entrenarse ya o no. Mercurio le dijo una vez que Plutón buscaba cualquier excusa para irse a las Puertas del Tiempo con tal de no pasar tiempo con su hija. Era como si, desde la desaparición de Lord Charon, Setsuna le recordara la presencia de aquel marido que la abandonó y quisiera evitarla a toda costa.

En cambio, Urano y Neptuno no dejaron de quejarse al respecto, aunque comenzaron a discutir de nuevo cuando Neptuno dijo que Haruka era una marimacho y que era clavadita a su madre. Urano se puso en pie y respondió que Michiru era una niña mimada y que no serviría como Guerrero.

Serenity suspiró. Urano y Neptuno habían sido amigas desde que comenzaron sus entrenamientos en Palacio. Recordaba cuando, siendo ella todavía una niña, veía los entrenamientos de sus futuras Guerreros y Lady Urano y Lady Neptuno eran capaces de vencer a todos sus enemigos en las prácticas, con ataques conjuntados al milímetro, con golpes paralelos y sonrisa de complicidad cuando decidían, mentalmente, la estrategia a tomar en la batalla. Pero... Umbriel, por entonces prometido de Lady Neptuno, se enamoró perdidamente de Urano y cuando se casaron Neptuno montó en cólera, casándose en secreto, a los pocos días, con Anfítrite. Ahora que Umbriel había abandonado a Urano, Neptuno parecía sentirse satisfecha y eso no había hecho mas que dar firmeza al odio que parecían sentir la una por la otra ahora. Iba a ser difícil entrenar a sus hijas, que, seguramente, también debían odiarse.

"Bien, entonces queda todo decidido. Setsuna comenzará a entrenarse en palacio dentro de un par de años y Haruka, Hotaru y Michiru dentro de cuatro años." repuso Serenity poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la sala sin decir nada más.

Lady Urano siguió a Serenity por todo el pasillo quejándose al respecto y la Reina, perdiendo la paciencia, se dio media vuelta y miró a los ojos a la Dama del Viento.

"Tu madre fue quien dijo que los sacrificios eran necesarios. Sabes perfectamente que tu hija, como Princesa heredera, se convertirá en Guerrero cuando cumpla los 16. Para ello es necesario un entrenamiento exhaustivo y cuanto antes comience, mejor" su rostro perdió la tensión y, respirando hondo, esbozó una sonrisa. "No tienes nada que temer, cuidaré de tu hija como si fuera mía."

Lady Urano bajó la vista, entristecida. "Pero serán las Inner Senshi quienes las instruyan. No podremos verlas de forma regular..." se le quebró la voz.

Serenity sonrió tiernamente a Urano, que siempre fue una sentimental, y depositó una mano sobre su hombro.

"No tengas miedo, todo irá bien. Cuidaré de vuestras hijas como si fueran mías, ya te lo he dicho. Aprovecha estos dos años y disfruta de tu hija al máximo." Urano levantó la vista y sonrió débilmente. "Por cierto, tu situación con Lady Neptuno debe acabar. Sois una pareja de combate perfecta y no quiero que vuestro enfado me haga perder una de las mejores armas que poseo."

Urano la miró irritada. "Yo no tengo la culpa de que Neptuno sea una rencorosa. Majestad, ya sabéis que cuando me casé con Umbriel me disculpé una y otra vez con ella."

"Lo sé, Urano, pero... habla con ella y soluciona este problema. No me gusta presenciar discusiones como la que he escuchado hace unos minutos."

Y dicho esto, la Reina Serenity, con su gracia y elegancia apacibles, caminó hasta sus aposentos privados, dejando atrás a una pensativa y exhasperada Urano.

Capítulo Anterior Capítulo Siguiente


	4. Las princesas llegan a la luna

**El Milenio de Plata**

Escrito por: Tenou Haruka

**Capítulo 3. Las princesas llegan a la Luna**

Y los cuatro años pasaron rápidamente, como un parpadeo apenas. Setsuna llevaba ya dos años entrenándose en el Palacio del Reino de la Luna. Apenas tenía los 8 años y todo el mundo decía que era tan dedicada a su labor como su madre, aunque había heredado el encanto personal y la belleza física de Lord Charon, cuyo cadáver fue descubierto hacía poco más de año y medio. Fue encontrado en uno de los desérticos mares del satélite del Planeta más lejano del Milenio de Plata, descuartizado y congelado por la carencia de Sol y las malas lenguas decían que había sido la mismísima Lady Plutón quien le había matado al encontrarle con otra mujer. Por suerte, Setsuna no había heredado el mal carácter de su madre y era una joven alta para su edad, de cabello verde oscuro, largo y liso y unos exóticos ojos de color escarlata que, al mirarte, parecían penetrar en tu interior y leer tus pensamientos.

Se quedó en Palacio, estudiando astronomía con Lady Mercurio, mientras la Reina Serenity acudía a la estación espacial a recibir a las princesas de los planetas exteriores. Las jóvenes princesas debían abandonar su hogar para entrenarse en la Luna y, llegado el momento, convertirse en Guerreros.

La Pequeña Dama se empeñó en acompañarla. Era testaruda como su padre y tenía unos ojos tan tiernos y alegres que la Reina no pudo evitar llevársela con ella. Usagi se encontraba persiguiendo una mariposa mientras Serenity esperaba pacientemente la llegada de la nave que había ido a Saturno, a Urano y a Neptuno a buscar a las princesas.

El Reino de la Luna había avanzado tecnológicamente mucho más que los demás planetas del Milenio de Plata y contaba con una red de transportes aeroespaciales altamente competentes. Cada cinco minutos salían y llegaban naves cargadas de mercaderías y gente de todo tipo. Escuchó un ligero zumbido en el viento y llamó a Usagi. La Pequeña Dama hizo pucheritos al tener que dejar a la mariposa pero acudió obedientemente al lado de su madre, cogiéndose de la falda del largo vestido blanco de la soberana.

Levantaron la vista y al cabo de unos momentos apareció una pequeña nave de color blanco y gris. Con precisión milimétrica se depositó suavemente sobre un círculo del suelo y apagó los motores. La compuerta situada al lado del ala derecha de la nave se abrió y una escalera apareció para facilitar el descenso de los viajeros.

La primera persona en aparecer fue una joven pequeña, de cabello negro azabache y enormes ojos púrpura. Llevaba un vestido de corte infantil, que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, de color violeta. Bajó lentamente y al llegar hasta la Reina Serenity hizo una cortesía.

"Majestad, mi nombre es Hotaru. Soy la princesa de Saturno y espero convertirme en una Guerrero tan poderosa como mi madre en un futuro próximo." recitó el ensayado discurso bajando la vista con humildad.

Serenity sonrió afablemente y asintió, haciendo que la joven se pusiera en pie, no sin antes dedicar otra pequeña cortesía a la Pequeña Dama, que estiró los brazos para jugar con Hotaru, aunque la Reina la retuvo a su lado.

De la nave bajó otra figura, una joven que a simple vista parecía encantadora. Tenía el cabello de un color extraño, aguamarina, quizás azul verdoso, rizado y largo, ojos azules y piel clara. Llevaba un vestido largo y elegante de color verde y esbozó una elegante cortesía al situarse frente a la soberana.

"Majestad, yo soy Michiru, princesa de Neptuno" dijo en voz baja.

Serenity también le dio su aprobación y Michiru se situó junto a Hotaru. De la nave bajó un chico alto, de cabello rubio, casi blanco, ojos verdes y pantalón y camisa blancas. Hizo una reverencia al situarse ante la, ahora confundida, Reina Serenity y también se presentó.

"Majestad, soy Haruka, princesa de Urano y espero ser una Guerrero a la altura de las circunstancias cuando se requiera" dijo de forma altiva, mirándola a los ojos.

La Reina Serenity se echó a reir por lo bajo, aunque sin mostrarlo abiertamente y asintió. "Por un momento pensé que eras un muchacho" confesó.

Haruka le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada. "No me gustan esos vestidos tan incómodos, majestad", respondió.

"Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a ellos", repuso la Reina, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a Palacio.

Haruka rezongó por lo bajo pensando que eso sería por encima de su cadáver y, junto con las otras dos princesas y la Pequeña Dama, siguió a su Soberana.

Las tres recién llegadas se sentaron frente a una mesa enorme, redonda, de caoba exquisitamente tallada en sus bordes, con figuras mitológicas y porciones de historia del pasado del Milenio de Plata. Se encontraban en la Sala de Reuniones del Palacio de la Luna, una enorme estancia decorada de forma sencilla y práctica. Unos cuadros con mapas y escenas bélicas adornaban, entre banderas y objetos militares las desnudas paredes blancas. Las sillas eran grandes, de las jovencitas tan sólo asomaba la cabeza por encima de la mesa, confiriendo cierto grado de ridiculez a la escena. Hotaru miraba embelesada los mapas de las paredes, Michiru se dedicó a admirar las figuras entalladas de la madera de la mesa y Haruka daba golpes con los pies a las patas de la mesa.

La Reina Serenity entró, acompañada de Lady Mercurio, Marte y Venus. Desde la muerte de Lady Júpiter no se había encontrado a nadie que ocupara su puesto, aunque como atravesaban momentos de paz la cuestión no suponía un asunto urgente. Estaban barajando la posibilidad de incluir al hermano de Lady Júpiter a la Guardia Personal de la Reina pero no era un joven especialmente dotado para el puesto. Lady Júpiter había dejado un hueco emocional difícil de llenar.

La Soberana sonrió al ver a las jóvenes princesas mirándolas asombradas y tomó asiento en la silla principal de la Sala. Venus se sentó a su derecha y Marte y Mercurio a su izquierda.

Las princesas de los planetas exteriores no habían visto jamás en persona a las Inner Senshi y se sintieron sobrecogidas por su imponente presencia.

Venus era la típica líder, una mujer alta y rubia, de ojos azules, belleza extraordinaria y carácter duro y disciplinado. Decían de ella que se había casado con un hombre de aspecto horrible para burlarse de él mientras salía con sus numerosos amantes. Cuando murió Lady Júpiter adoptó a su hija, Makoto, y la criaba junto a su propia hija en el Palacio de Venus. Todos decían que era una madre frívola y una libertina, pero lo cierto es que en el campo de batalla era la líder indiscutible por su sobriedad y maestría.

Marte las miraba con ojos críticos. El fuego de aquella mirada no parecía ir acorde con lo que se decía de ella en la corte, que era una marioneta manejada con destreza por un marido orgulloso y dominante. Sin embargo, en el campo de batalla era (después de la muerte de Lady Júpiter) la Guerrero más sanguinaria y dedicada a su trabajo.

Por otro lado, Mercurio... sus ojos denotaban cansancio y noches de vela. Ami, su hija, todavía no se había repuesto de la enfermedad que sufría desde pocos meses después de nacer y eso minaba la resistencia de la Guerrero del Agua. Aunque seguramente el cansancio no era enemigo suficiente para bajar el rendimiento de un cerebro de genio y el talento de una estratega nata.

Sí, aquellas tres presencias eran sobrecogedoras... aunque la mirada firme y seria de la Reina Serenity en aquellos momentos tampoco era la cándida luz azul que las había recibido hacía unas horas en el puerto espacial.

"Quiero que conozcáis a las Inner Senshi, vuestras tutoras a partir de ahora. Ellas se encargarán de daros los conocimientos necesarios para convertiros en Guerreros. Mercurio, a mi izquierda, se encargará de instruiros en ciencias y política. Marte en historia y religión y Venus os entrenará físicamente y os enseñará técnicas de lucha. He pensado que Hotaru comparta la habitación con Setsuna, la princesa de Plutón, que ya lleva un tiempo entrenándose aquí, y que Haruka y Michiru compartan otra habitación. Mhm... ah, sí, mañana comenzarán los entrenamientos y el próximo lunes las clases. De momento eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?" Serenity miró con curiosidad a las jóvenes.

Hotaru negó con la cabeza, obedientemente y Haruka y Michiru se miraron de soslayo. Serenity se temió lo peor pero ninguna de las dos puso peros.

"Perfecto" pensó. "Supongo que Lady Urano y Neptuno han solucionado sus rencillas, o que sus hijas no están al corriente del odio que se profesan sus madres." sonrió encantada.

****


	5. Llegada al entendimiento

El Milenio de Plata  
Escrito por: Tenou Haruka

Capítulo 4. Llegando al entendimiento

Hotaru le indicó al lacayo que dejara las maletas en la puerta y miró al interior de la habitación. Estaba a oscuras, así que decidió encender la luz. Vio a alguien junto a la ventana y supuso que se trataba de su compañera de cuarto.

"Hola" comenzó, sonriendo. "Yo soy..."

"Hotaru, princesa de Saturno. Lo sé", fue la escueta respuesta.

Hotaru tragó saliva intentando encontrar un tema de conversación para cortar el tangible silencio que se había apoderado de la estancia. "Tienes la habitación muy bonita. Me encantan estas cortinas, el rojo es un color que..."

"Por favor" dijo Setsuna dándose la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Sí?"

"Intenta tenerlo todo arreglado antes de las diez. Me gusta irme a dormir temprano."

Setsuna se dirigió a la puerta y se fue silenciosamente, dejando a una aturdida Hotaru detrás.

"Qué chica tan rara", pensó, comenzando a desmontar su equipaje.

Poco a poco los armarios se fueron llenando de ropa y los muebles de lámparas, porque la pequeña Hotaru tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Se acercó a la ventana para ver el exterior y admiró, maravillada, los preciosos jardines del Palacio de la Luna. No se veían montañas, el cielo era claro y sin estrellas porque la luz del sol las tapaba y una azul presencia en el cielo le hizo ver, tristemente, que ya no se encontraba en casa. Aunque era mejor estar allí, sola, que sufriendo los latigazos del cinturón de su padre, aquel gigante déspota y violento. Algún día, cuando fuera grande, le enseñaría que no se debe usar el cinturón para pegar a nadie. Y que las guerras debían solucionarse hablando, no empuñando una espada. Algún día, ella, con sus propias manos, libraría a su madre de la horrible carga que llevaba soportando desde hacía años.

Vio una figura solitaria paseando por el jardín: Setsuna, su compañera de habitación. Parecía una persona amargada... como ella. Suspiró resignada, volviendo la espalda a la ventana y reemprendiendo la  
aburrida tarea de sacar las cosas de las cajas de embalaje.

"Oye, perdona, no quisiera meterme donde no me llaman, pero... ¡¡DONDE VAS A METER TODO ESTO??"  
preguntó una boquiabierta Haruka a su compañera de habitación al ver el pasillo lleno de cajas y maletas.  
Michiru se echó a reir de forma delicada y se encogió de hombros.  
"¡Obviamente mi madre pensó que las habitaciones del Palacio de la Luna eran más grandes!" sonrió  
afablemente.  
Michiru no parecía ser la niña borde y engreída de la que le había hablado su madre. Sí, claro, era  
muy diferente a ella, pero no era antipática. Había hecho bien en ir con prudencia; al fin y al cabo, iba a  
ser su compañera de habitación y odiaba juzgar a la gente por la primera impresión que recibía.  
"¿Qué vas a hacer con tantas maletas?" le volvió a preguntar mientras intentaba apilar una montaña  
de libros más alta que ella contra una pared.  
"Pues no... ¡CUIDADO!" exclamó Michiru estirando los brazos para evitar el alud de libros que se  
echó sobre ambas. Michiru sacó la cabeza entre la maraña de libros y se echó a reir. "Tú tampoco has venido  
ligera de equipaje".  
Haruka le dio dos patadas a los libros que tenía encima y salió de un salto de aquella montaña  
derrumbada.  
"Sí, supongo que soy la menos indicada para hablar", le guiñó el ojo.  
"Eres muy diferente a lo que me dijo mi madre", comentó Michiru levantándose del suelo y mirando a  
su compañera de arriba a abajo. "Aunque físicamente no se ha equivocado. Eres tan marimacho como me  
esperaba".  
"Tú también eres diferente, aunque igual de cursi", respondió Haruka estirando una mano hacia ella.  
"¿Amigas?"  
Michiru sonrió y estrechó su mano.  
"Amigas."

Haruka y Michiru decidieron dejar para más tarde la fatigosa tarea de deshacer el equipaje y  
salieron al jardín. Llevaban todo el día encerradas y ardían en deseos de respirar un poco de aire puro.  
Encontraron en el pasillo a Hotaru, que había decidido salir a buscar a Setsuna. Se saludaron cortés aunque  
fríamente y Hotaru les dijo a dónde se dirigía. Las otras dos decidieron acompañarla para conocer a tan  
extraña compañera de habitación.  
Un desfile de flores fue lo primero que vieron al salir al exterior. La Tierra brillaba con fuerza  
encima de ellas, confiriendo una luz azulada al blanco suelo de la Luna. Hacía horas que se había puesto el  
sol y las estrellas brillaban y temblaban a lo lejos. Sólo se escuchaba el refrescante sonido del agua de  
las fuentes. Michiru sonrió, recordando por un momento el suave murmullo de las olas del mar, que tanto  
echaba de menos. Llegaron a un pequeño lago, cubierto de nenúfares virginalmente blancos que salpicaban el  
agua con su pureza. Setsuna estaba allí sentada, leyendo apaciblemente.  
Haruka tiró una piedrecita al lago y el chapoteo atrajo la atención de Setsuna, que levantó la  
vista del libro y las vio a las tres allí de pie.  
"Hola", sonrió Hotaru sentándose a su lado. "He venido con Haruka y Michiru, que son las princesas  
de Urano y Neptuno. ¿Molestamos?"  
"El jardín es muy grande, ¿por qué no os váis a tirar piedrecitas a otra parte?"  
"¡Oye!" se quejó Haruka "A partir de ahora vamos a tener que vernos las caras a menudo, señorita  
yo-soy-superior-a-todo, Hotaru tan sólo quería hacerte un poco de compañía."  
Setsuna dirigió sus penetrantes ojos de color rubí a Haruka, que la retó con una mirada esmeralda y  
llena de energía. Se encogió de hombros.  
"Como queráis", suspiró, devolviendo la atención al libro que estaba leyendo.  
Michiru se sentó al lado de Hotaru y comenzó a hablar con ella sobre lo bello que era su planeta y  
lo mucho que iba a echarlo de menos. Hotaru escuchaba encantada y cuando hablaba de su planeta lo hacía  
llena de nostalgia y tristeza por la crísis que atravesaban. Haruka seguía de pie, sin decir nada, tirando  
piedras al lago.  
"A veces", comentó Michiru mirando al planeta Tierra, reluciente en el cielo, lejano y turbador.  
"sentía la brisa marina jugando con mi pelo y el canto de las sirenas y me echaba a llorar pensando que  
cuando llegase a la Luna no podría volver a ver aquello". Suspiró. "Pero seguramente pensaréis que soy una  
tonta", se sonrojó ligeramente.  
"No eres una tonta", contestó Haruka sentándose a su lado. "Todas echaremos de menos nuestros  
planetas mientras estemos aquí. Incluso tú, Hotaru", miró a la joven de cabello negro, que se sonrojó un  
poco. "pero supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esta tierra blanca, a esta hierba y a estas flores,  
a este lago y a las fuentes... a los árboles y a las aves, a la brisa de aquí, que tan diferente es al  
salvaje viento que azota Urano."  
Haruka tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte, rememorando tardes de carreras contra el viento y  
caricias frescas y suaves sobre la piel.  
Michiru se secó las lágrimas y asintió.  
"Bobadas", susurró Setsuna, sin apartar la vista del libro.  
Hotaru la miró confundida.  
"¿Por qué dices eso?"  
Setsuna cerró el libro de golpe y se puso en pie, mirándolas con desdén.  
"Llevo dos años aquí y no echo de menos mi planeta, ni a mi madre. ¿Quién quiere vivir en un  
planeta frío y árido, salvaje y corrompido con una madre que prefiere estar sola en las Puertas del Tiempo  
que con su hija?"  
Setsuna se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente hacia Palacio. Hotaru la siguió con la  
mirada, apenada.  
****


End file.
